


Поражение

by Isovaleric



Category: Code Geass
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 03:39:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14844983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isovaleric/pseuds/Isovaleric
Summary: Принцесса была похожа на обыкновенную истеричную девчонку.





	Поражение

— Принцесса, вы чуть не погибли!

— Не относись ко мне, как к другим женщинам, Гилфорд!

— Даже не думаю.

— Видно, что ты не думаешь!

Корнелия, чуть не погибшая при Нарите, не только не думала в своей неосторожности раскаиваться, но даже слушать его не желала. Не то, чтобы Гилфорд к подобному не привык, но могла бы хоть помолчать, а не ругаться с визгливыми нотками.

— Как пожелаете, Ваше Высочество. — он издевательски преклонил колено.

— Не паясничай!

Принцесса разве что посуду не била, а так образ обыкновенной истеричной девчонки был безупречен. Какую-нибудь другую женщину Гилфорд бы вообще назвал «обыкновенной курицей». Но он привык исполнять любые желания своей повелительницы. Ага. Истеричная девчонка… Да даже с посудой нельзя было быть уверенным — слишком опасно держала она в руке фарфоровую чашечку.

И будет он потом из волос осколки вымывать…

Корнелия сейчас была сама на себя не похожа. Обычно спокойная, обычно величественная, богиня войны… А сейчас у уголков её глаз залегли едва заметные морщинки, губы были поджаты, пальцы, державшие чашечку, даже на её фоне казались ненормально белыми. И, кажется, мелко дрожали.

И тут до него дошло.

Это же был её первый раз. Первый раз, когда её чуть не убили. Первый раз, когда она, богиня войны, встретилась со смертью не как с сестрой и союзницей, а как с великим, высшим кошмаром. И, кстати, первый раз, когда она, богиня победы, потерпела поражение.

А он тут ей ещё и добавляет.

Он подошёл к принцессе, взгляд которой мгновенно переменился на настороженный или даже испуганный, осторожно вынул из её пальцев пресловутую полупустую чашку, и рука её как будто безвольно опала, да что там, она вся будто опала, лишившись последней опоры. Он сел рядом и сделал почти непозволительную вещь — взял её за плечи.

Она даже не вздрогнула. Бедная.

— Не надо меня жалеть.

Будто мысли прочитала. Впрочем, она всегда видела его насквозь…

— Вы испугались? — риторически спросил он, проигнорировав последнюю её фразу.

Корнелия не ответила, и, похоже, делать этого вообще не собиралась. Опустила голову, пряча от него своё лицо. Наверное, сама понимала, что бесполезно, но не могла ничего с собой поделать.

Гилфорд наклонился ближе, обнял её, уткнулся носом в её волосы. Солгал, что это всё лишь только для того, чтобы ей легче было плакать.


End file.
